There is a world full of hope
by angreygirl
Summary: Hope Brewer was a average girl. Well kind of. A year ago she woke up from a coma with the mind and body of a 14 year old. Hope barley remembers her family except her brother and sister, but she believes that her brother is her father. Soon Hope realises that she has an abusive boyfriend that will do anything to have sex with her. (Has rape, sex, and stuff like that)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey so this is the sequal of Our Generation, well for Hope+Scott. There will be 2 sequlars. This one and a one that i will publish later. Read!**

* * *

Hope's P.O.V.

I woke up like any normal day. I quickly got changed, but something strange happened. I rushed to the bathroom and through-up. After I was finished I finished packing up my stuff. I looked at the clock and it read 6:58. In 2 minutes I should wake up the twins. I checked my phone to see if anybody texted me and saw a text from Scott.

To Hope

From Scott:

Hey Hope want to come over after school?

To Scott

From Hope:

Sure I'd love too!

After I was finished texting Scott I walked up stairs to the girls bedroom and saw Kenzie and Olivia sound asleep. I went over to Kenzie's bed and shook her a little.

"Morning Kenzie. Let's get ready for school." I said and she fluttered her eyes open. She yawned and streached. Soon she got out of bed, and I chose and outfit for her.

"Okay Kenzie like this outfit?" I asked showing her a dress with butterflys on it.

"Yeah!" She said. Soon I took off her p.j.s and started to put on her dress. Soon she was finished and she got her backpack.

"Okay Kenzie, wait downstairs for me to dress your brother and soon the rest of them." I said and soon she left. I went over to Finn, Xander, and Elliot's room.

"Okay Finn wake up." I said to a sleeping Finn.

"Me… tired… sleepy time…" He said and dosed back off.

"Come on Finny please." I said.

"Candy." He muttered. I took out a candy cane and waved it in his face and soon his eyes opened and he snatched it.

"Candy!" He said and got up. I picked him out an outfit and quickly changed him.

"Okay Finn, eat your candy here and make sure nobody notices you have candy." I said.

"Kay!" Finn said. Soon I went over to Olivia and went next to her.

"Hey princess." I said and she opened her eyes.

"Hi Hoppy." Olivia said and got up.

"Come on lets get you ready for pre-school!" I said.

"Yay pre-school!" Olivia said.

"Okay come on lets get you dressed." I said and picked out an outfit and got her dressed.

"Okay Liv, go downstairs with your sister while I get your triplet brothers dressed." I said.

"Okay!" Olivia said and went downstairs. I soon went back to the boys room and saw Finn almost finished with his candy cane.

"You almost finished?" I asked and he nodded.

"Finished!" He said and held up the wrapper.

"Okay Finn, now put the wrapper in the trash can." I said and he nodded and threw it away.

"Okay Finn, go meet your sisters downstairs." I said and he left with his backpack.

"Okay Alexander wake up." I said using Xander's full name.

"Okay Mommy." Xander said getting up.

"No Xander it's Hope." I said.

"Oh yeah Hoppy!" He said and giggled.

"Okay Elliot it's time for you to wake up." I said.

"Hoppy with Mommy take care of us?" Elliot asked getting up.

"Yes soon as she has your new brothers and sisters. Caleb, Corina, Danny, and Jenny." I said.

"Oh yeah new brothers!" Xander says.

"Yes. Can you say Danny and Caleb?" I asked.

"Danny!" Elliot said.

"Caleb!" Xander says.

"Yep. Those are your new brothers name." I said.

"Cool!" They both said.

"Now let's get you two dressed." I said and picked out 2 adorable outfits for them. I soon got them dressed and they had there little backpacks on.

"Come on guys lets go downstairs." I said.

"Let's play following the leader!" Xander says."

"Okay hang on!" I said and they both held my hand they held hands.

"Following the leader, the leader the leader!" Xander and Elliot said.

"We're of on an adventure to go on down the stairs!" I said and we went downstairs.

"As we march we're going to stay good as good!" Xander and Elliot said and we went into the kitchen seeing Olivia and Kenzie eating. Soon we all started to eat and then dad came in.

"Hello kids! Come on Finn, Kenzie we'll be late." Dad said.

"Kay!" Kenzie and Finn said. Soon Dad left with them and then he went back to drop of the triplets. I went back into my room and got my stuff. Today was band class so I got my instrument. Soon dad honk outside. I grabbed my backpack, laptop bag, and my instrument. I put my stuff in the trunk and got in the front seat.

"Hey Hope." Dad said and started to drive to school.

"Hey Blake… I mean dad." I said starting to get a weird felling like something was unlocking in my brain.

"Did you call me Blake?" Dad asked surprised.

"I just felt like calling you Blake. I don't know why." I said.

"Well, its fine. I'm so glad that you get so along with your sibings." Dad said.

"Yeah, their all a bundle of joy." I said.

"Yeah." Dad said and soon we arrived at school.

"Well By Dad! I'm going over to my friends house after school!" I said and left. I walked into school and dropped off my instrument in the band room. Soon I went over to my first Period class with Scott.

"Hey sweetie." Scott said as I sat down.

"Hey Scotty." I said.

"Hey after class meet me in the storage room. I need to tell you something." Scott said. Soon class passed by and I went into the storage room. I waited In there will my backpack and laptop and soon Scott came in.

"So what do you want to tell me?" I asked.

"First can you smell this?" He asked giving me a cloth and I sniffed it. Soon I blacked out.

After what I felt was a while I was finally conscious. I tried to open my eyes but everything was still dark. I was blind folded. I felt really cold and I couldn't explain why. I couldn't move as well. I could tell that I was standing on my hands and legs. I couldn't move my head and my hands were tied in place right beside me I hear a laugh and snicker.

"Well, well, well I see that your awake are you ready?" A man asked in a harsh voice. He sounded formiliar.

"Who are you?! What are you doing and what should I be ready for?" I asked in a really scared voice. Instead of getting an answer the blind fold was ripped from my face and I relized I was completely naked. I could feel heat rising to my face. I looked around and saw the man who kidnapped me was no other than Scott.

"Scott?! What the heck?! Why am I tied up and naked?" I screamed at him, but all he did was walk up to my face and started unbuckling his pants and I gasped. "What do you think you are doing?" I asked scared. The last time I had sex with Scott was yesterday and I barley let his touch me, he kinda went into me. Barley.

"I'm here to finish what I tried to do yesterday." Scott said in a cruel voice. "I love you Hope and I will fuck you as hard as I can." Soon he pants where off and his boxers. His dick was HUGE.

"Please Scott." I begged. "I thought you loved me."

"I only love your body." He said and shoved his dick in my mouth. "Suck." HE commanded. I started to suck it while I cried. He licked the tears off my face. Then I deiced to bit his dick. I bit it hard.

"OW!" He yelled. "You little bitch!" He yelled and spank me.

WHACK WHACK WHACK

His hands meet the soft flesh of my ass. Again he smacked me. Tears rollded down my eyes as I tried to scream but his dick was shoved in their really far. Soon he forced it down further. He grabbed my head and started to make me chock on it. Soon he took his dick out of my mouth and I sighed.

"Wow that felt good Hoppy, you really know how to treat a guy." He said smirking.

"Well good cause I'm never doing that again. Now please let me go Scott. Please let me go." I said crying more but he just grinned and bent down so now he was kneeling in front of me. He cupped my face in his hands and gave me a cruel smile.

"You make me laugh. I'm never letting you go, besides I'm not down with you." He said laughing as I began to cry more and more thinking of the things he would do to me.

"I'm bringing my friends tomorrow to help me with you." He said and made an evil smile. I was shocked. 'Friends?' What friends could be possiable be bringing. I was terrified. Then Scott went over to a box and opened it. Soon he took something out of it and walked over to me while he covered his hands with the item. He walked to my back said and I felt his tongue liking my pussy and ass hole. It felt so good.

"enjoying this Hopey? Well have some more pleasure!" Scott said and shoved something into my cunt and ass hole.

"Ooohh! Awwwww!" I screamed in pleasure.

"Now for the best part!" Scott said. Soon he turned the things on they started to vibrate. I moaned in pleasure and soon Scott got duck tap and tapped them on to me to make sure the vibration wouldn't come out. Soon he chained my legs apart so I couldn't put this together to hid the pleasure.

"now for the best part!" Scott said and brought over a machine with 2 suction cups.

"what's that?" I asked while moaning.

"breast suckers. I put these on your breast and they suck the milk out of you." Scott said with a grin.

"NO PLEASE NOT THOSE!" I yelled afraid.

"Yes those." Scott said and had an evil grin on his face. He soon placed them on my breasts and turned the machine on. The pleasure was enormous! I came all over to floor and soon my breast hardened.

"now let's try level 10. Let's see what you do since right now your on level 1!" Scott said and put it on high mode. Then onto the highest maximum.

"Well hoppy I hate to fuck and run, but I have physics next." Scott said.

"your not leaving me like This are you?" I asked hoping he was joking.

"Oh Hope, of course I am. Remember my friends are coming over tomorrow! Try to get some rest!" He said with a laugh and left.

With all the machines in and on me I must of chummed over 100 times and my breasts swollen up 200 times because of the suckers, but one thing for sure I was scared what would happen tomorrow with Scott and his friends.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope's P.O.V.

I woke up the next day to Scott hitting me.

"Slut wake up!" He yelled at me.

"I'm awake." I say and open my eyes. 'No please no.' I say to myself. 'It really wasn't a dream'

"Remember Hope my friends are coming over today to fuck you!" He smirked. I nodded and he took all the stuff off me. "They will be here any second." He said and soon 5 guys came in. All of them were naked. The first one who came over to me had blond hair and blue eyes. His dick was normal size like Scott's.

"Hello slut." He says and shoves his dick in my mouth.

"Suck." He commanded and i did. He grabbed my head and forced his cock all the way in my mouth. I could barley suck it.

"Good Slut." He said. "Get up!" He yelled and took he dick out of my mouth. I got up and he pinned me on the wall. He kissed me and slammed his dick in my pussy making me scream.

"Shut-up!" Scott yelled at me and slapped me. I whimpered in reply and the guy flipped me over and slammed his dick into my ass. It hurt like hell. Soon he was finished and another guy took his place. Soon they all had sex with me.

"She's a good fucking ass hole." They guy with black hair said.

"Yeah." The red head said.

"I told you guys I found the perfect girl." Scott said.

"I didn't believe you but you were right." The blond said.

"Yeah." The guy with brown hair said.

"She has a good sized pussy." The purple head said.

"Told you and she's all ours." Scott said and they all laughed.

"So what are we going to do to her next?" The red head said. Then they all whispered so i couldn't hear them. Then the one with the black hair came toward me.

"You have 3 choices." He says.

"You have to pick 1 or automatically we go to choice 3." The one with purple hair said.

"You don't talk even if your spoken to. You just nod your head." The red head said.

"You got it?" Scott asked and i nodded.

"First we should tell you our names since you'll be here for the rest of your life." The black haired said. He was the kindest to me.

"I'm Brett." The one with the blond hair said.

"Aaron." The one with the purple hair said.

"Shane." The one with the black hair said.

"Troy." The one with the brown hair said.

"Just think of me as the red head." The red head said.

"Justin." Troy said.

"Fine, I'm Justin. Thanks Troy you totally blew my cool kid cover!" Justin said.

"Justin! Just stop." Brett said.

"Should we tell her the options?" Troy asked.

"Right. Okay Hope you need to pick one of them." Shane said.

"Number One!" Aaron said.

"You will have sex with us and get pregnant. Your children will believe we are there fathers and you are there mother. You need to have over 20 kids to please us and once our daughters turn 14 they loose their virginity to us and there brothers!" Brett smirked.

"Number Two!" Aaron said.

"You have children with us, but they die after 5 weeks once we rap them." Shane said.

"Number Three!" Aaron said.

"This will be your finally option." Shane said.

"Ahem! Number Three!" Aaron said.

"You die painfully and slowly." Scott said and grinned.

"So you need to nod your head to choose your option. Number 3?" Troy asked and I shook my head no. 'There is no way I'm dying young.' I say to myself.

"Number 2?" Aaron asked. I shook my head no. 'There is no way I'm getting my children killed after i give birth to them.'

"So you choose number 1!" Shane says and i shake my head yes.

"So children that live. Good choice!" Justin said.

"I hope it's mine!" Troy says.

"I hope it's mine!" Aaron said.

"No it should be mine!" Justin said.

"No mine!" Shane yelled.

"It should be mine so they look awesome." Brett said.

"You fools! She'll have lots of children and they will be all of ours!" Scott says and a tears slips my eyes. 'This will be my new life.' I say to myself and sigh. "What have i gotten myself into?'


	3. Chapter 3

Hope's P.O.V. (The next day)

I woke up still chained up. I looked up and saw Brett and Aaron playing cards.

"I win!" Brett says and writes loser on Aaron's forehead

"fuck up!" Aaron says.

"What time is if now?" Brett asked.

"Around 11:30." Aaron says looking at his phone. Then Brett looks at me and sees I'm awake.

"Look Sluts awake!" Brett says and Aaron looks too. Aaron then starts typing something on his phone then he put it down.

"I texted them" Aaron says to Brett and soon Scott, Justin, Shane, and Troy comes in.

"Good she's awake. Justin, Shane unchain her, Troy, Brett dress her and after lift her up and carry her to the car." Scott says and Justin and Shane come over to me. They start unlocking the chains and soon they take them off of me. Then Troy gets my clothes and Brett gets me up. They put on my clothes and Scott picks me up and they help him carry me of the car.

"You make no noise got it?" Scott said and I shook my head yes.

"Good slut." Brett says and they throw me into the trunk and slam it shut. I feel the car moving and I drift off back to sleep.

5 Hours Later

I woke up to Scott slapping my face.

"Get out!" Troy says and I climb out. I look around and see a mansion. Around the mansion was a garden. Shane picks me up and carries me into the mansion and up into a room followed by all the other guys.

"Chained or no." Justin asked and is hooked my head no.

"Okay so this will be the house our children we grow up in. 3 stories and 30 bedrooms!" Aaron says.

"leave her to settle and thing for an hour or too." Shane says and they all leave. I started sobbing. Soon I decided to check the windows. I did and no luck. All locked. I went back on my bed and Shane came in,

"Hey Hope." He says and closes the door.

"I'm sorry for all of this. Here." He says and hands me a pair of clothes. "there's a shower in the bathroom. you can always talk to me when were alone,"

"Thanks." I say shyly and go into the bathroom. I lock the door and take a shower. The hot water felt good on my back. I cleaned myself and washed my hair. I got out of the shower and put a towel around me. I dried myself and put my clothes on. I then did my hair and went back into the room. I sat down on the bed and Troy came in.

"Dinner is ready." Troy says and I follow him to the kitchen and see pizza on the table. I sat down on the empty seat and took a slice of pizza and ate silently.

"Hope when your in this house you may speak but choose your words wisely." Scott says.

"Thank you." I say.

"So Hope think your pregnant?" Troy asked excited.

"Maybe." I say and smile.

"boy or girl?" Justin asked.

"Boy." I say,

"Oh good choice. He can help fuck his sisters." Brett smirked.

"Yeah." I whisper and continue eating. soon I was finished and sent up to my new room. Soon Scott comes in.

"Every night one of us sleeps with you and tonights my night so you better snuggle." He says.

"Yes Scott." I say and put on pjs.

"I sleep nude so good luck." He says and strips. I climb into bed and he does the same. Soon he hugs me and I drift of to sleep.

* * *

3 Weeks Later

(Still Hope's P.O.V.)

i woke up and rushed to the bathroom. I puked and Troy rushed in. Last night was his night to sleep with me.

"that's a sign of pregnancy!" Troy says.

"Yeah." I say and feel horrible.

"Let me get the guys!" Troy says and gets all 5 of them.

"is it true?" Shane asked.

"yeah are you pregnant?" Justin asks.

"I don't know. I need a pregnancy test." I say

"Here." Troy says and hands me 5 pregnancy tests He took from his back pocket,

"You have 5 pregnancy in your back pocket?!" I ask.

"Just in case." Troy says. "Now take them now!" He says and pulls my pants and underwear down reviling my recently trimmed brown haired pussy,

"i need to do this by myself." i say and hide my pussy

"We want to help you!" Justin says and removes my pants and underwear from my legs.

"fine." I say and sigh. They wouldn't go unless they helped me.

"now sit go into the bathtub and squat." Brett says .

"I'm peeing in the tub?!" I ask and get in.

"Yes now squat." Shane says and takes the 5 pregnancy tests.

"fine." I say and squat. Scott stuck the stick near my pussy and I started peeing, he caught my pee and did it with all 5. Soon I finished and he wiped me. I got out of the tub and put my underwear and pants back on.

"the tests are coming in!" Shane says looking at the tests.

"What does it say?" I ask.

"First one says not pregnant." Shane says and sighs. Then I look at the others.

"I'm pregnant." I say


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey so I'm going to do it in Blake's P.O.V. today!**

FUCK! I am so pissed right now. When i went to save the document my computer shut down! Ugh i now have to retype the whole thing! UGH!

* * *

**Blake's P.O.V. (Day When Hope Goes Missing.)**

"Where could Hope have gone?" I ask passing the room. Hope never returned from Scott's house. When we asked Scott he said that he never even saw her that day.

"Maybe at a party or-" Kylie says, but i cut her off.

"She could get drunk, have sex, and become a teen mom!" I say.

"Or she just feel asleep at one of her friends house." Kylie finishes.

"If she feel asleep she might be kidnapped!" I say.

"Thats unlikely." Kylie says.

"I can't believe we have to wait 24 hours until we call in The police again." I say and sigh

"Blake, they said teenagers go all the time and suddenly show up. It's normal!" Kylie says.

"I just want my baby sis safe." I say.

"I want me sister-in-law safe too, but she's becoming a teen!" Kylie says.

"I guess your right." I say and sigh. Then Kenzie and Finn come on.

"Me want to see Hopey!" Kenzie yells,

"Hopey!" Finn yells back.

"Hope will be home soon." I say.

"We want Hopey now!" Kenzie yells.

"HOPEY! HOPEY! HOPEY! HOPEY!" They chaint.

"How about we get you something special and you can see Hope tomorrow." Kylie suggest.

"COOKIES!" They scream.

"We will get cookies. Okay." I say.

"Yay!" They both say.

"Come on off to bed." Kylie says and we put them back and they fall to sleep. We then go back to our room

"Hope needs to come home." Kylie says.

"Yeah. I hope my baby sis is fine." I say.

* * *

**Hope's P.O.V. (present day)**

**November 27, 2014**

"Hey Hope! Today's your 4 month mark on pregnancy! And it's Thanksgiving!" Justin says waking me up.

"Hey Just. Wow I've been here for 4 months!" I say and get up.

"Yep! For about most of the day until we call you down wait here. We have a surprise for you downstairs, but you cant look!" Justin says and runs off. Soon Aaron comes into the room With a dress.

"Here you go and dont wear underwear." Aaron says and grins.

"what do you mean no underwear?" I ask.

"Scott's orders." Aaron says and runs off. I go into the bathroom and take a shower. I then put on my dress with no underwear and bra. I then go back in my room and find Troy and Shane reading On my bed.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I ask.

"sit in the middle with us." Troy says and I sit down on the bed.

"We're having a marathon for Doctor Who!" Shane says.

"DOWEOOOOOOOO!" They both scream and I giggle.

"how we don't have a t.v." I say.

"But we do have a laptop." Troy says and brings out a laptop.

"cool!" I say.

"Yep, doctor here we come!" Troy says and we start watching the movie.

**5 hours later(6 p.m.)**

"Wow I can't believe Rose had to go and leave the doctor," Troy says crying.

"A-at least she didn't get sucked into the realm with the daleks." I say crying as well. Soon Shane comes in and sees us crying.

"Uh what happened her?" He asked.

"doctor who is 50% sifi and 50% tears." Troy says and burts out crying

"yeah." I say tears in my eyes.

"you both are a reck." Shane says and stiffes a laugh.

"You better go change before we go Downstairs." Shane says and we nod. I take off my shirt and pants and put on a dress. Troy puts on jeans and a t-shirt and we go downstairs

"HAPPY THANKSGIVING!" Troy, Shane, Aaron, Scott, Brett, and Justin yell when I come downstairs Showing a huge buffet

"Thanks guys! I can't believe I've been here for almost 4 months! And I can't believe I'm already for months PREGNANT!" I say and grin And They all laugh.

"Lets eat!" Justin yells and we dig in. Soon after we ate we went downstairs to the basement.

"So guys I've been meaning to ask you something..." I begin. "I love my family dearly and I really want to know how they are doing. I want to know when my mother gave birth to my siblings, or how my 2 siblings 7th birthday was."

"but how. They can simply trace a phone call and text back to where it is." Troy says.

"Actually I know how to make where the trace goes." Justin says,

"See Justin knows how to! Please guys." I beg.

"Huddle up." Scott says and they all huddle, then they form a line.

"Okay if you agree to this deal you will be able to contact your family And be on the web." Aaron says.

"Okay tell me the agreement." I say.

"Okay so if you want to use your laptop and phone then you can't wear any clothes for the rest of your life and you get a good spanking and something else from the guy who give you the spanking when you want to use your laptop or phone." Brett says.

"So no clothes and a spanking and something else when I want to use my phone or laptop?" I ask.

"Yep!" Justin says.

"Deal." I say and they grin, "I want my phone right now please."

"Okay pick a guy who will give you your first ever spanking and something else." Troy says.

"I pick Shane." I say.

"Oh and pick one more. He will do the Filming." Brett says.

"Filming?!" I ask.

"Yep!" Justin says and I groan.

"I pick Aaron." I say and Aaron smiles.

"Okay guys lets leave those 2 alone." Scott says and leaves with Troy, Brett, and Justin.

"I'll get the stuff." Aaron says and gets a huge chest from a closet. Aaron grabs a camera and Shane gets 2 paddles, 2 didlos and a belt.

"Sorry about this." He says and sits down on the couch.

"Bend over." Shane says and I bend over laying on his lap. his hand reaches my ass and he slaps it.

WACK!

i scream and he shoves a didlo up my ass. He then slaps my ass again.

WACK!

i scream again and he shoves a didlo up my pussy. He then slaps my ass.

WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK

I was sobbings and he turned the didlos on.

WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK

I was screaming and crying. Then he got the paddle.

WACK WACK WACK WACK

the paddle meet my soft ass and made marks.

WACK WACK WACK WACK WACK

My ass was now purple.

"Stand up." He ordered.

"Yes master." I say and stand up scared. He grabs the belt and whips me

WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP

I scream in pain my ass bleeding.

WHIP WHIP WHIP WHIP.

I collapse on the ground.

"That should be enough." He says, "Stand."

"Yes." I say and stand up. He takes out the vibrators and bends over and spreads his ass checks.

"Lick." He commands and I start licking his ass whole and he moans.

"Tongue inside!" He says and my tongue goes inside. After 20 minutes he allowed me to stop.

"And cut! That was amazing!" Aaron says. I almost forgot Aaron was video tapping us. I quickly blush.

"Alright guys you can come down!" Aaron yells and the rest of the guys come down. Aaron quickly hucks up the video camera to the t.v. And they watch the tap. After it was finished they all slapped my ass and I cried in pain.

"Heres your phone." Justin says and hands me my phone. I quickly go to my contacts and go to Dad.

"Here goes nothing." I say and sigh. I click call and it starts to ring. Soon he picks up.

"Daddy?" I ask my voice quiet.

"Hope?!" Dad asked hoping it was me.

"Yeah dad... Its me." I say and smile.

"Where have you been!" He yelled in anger.

"I-I cant say." I say back Fear in my voice.

"What do you mean?! We need to find you. You've been gone for 4 months!" He yells.

'Can I tell him?' I mouth to them and they shake there head yes.

"Dad Im with my friends. I'm-I'm pregnant." I say.

"IS THAT WHY YOU LEFT?!" He yelled.

"No." She says. "I was kidnapped and got pregnant. I live with the kidnappers and they are kind to me. They allowed me to call you. When I was first kidnapped by them I was a sex slave." I say.

"Sex slave?!" He yells.

"Yeah I'm not a virgin anymore." I say.

"I'm sorry this happened sweetie. When are you coming home?" He asked.

"Never. They brought me to this mansion and this is we're I live with my new future children." I say.

"They want you to have children with them!?" He yelled.

"Yes Blake." I say.

"Wait Blake?" He asked.

"Yeah... I've always called you that." I say

"You had amnesia and thought I was your father." Blake says.

"Your my brother." I say remember everything. "I remember!"

"You do?! That's great!" He says.

"Yep, so what happened while I was gone. Both when I was in the hospital and the 4 months." I say.

"We have 2 new siblings. Emma and Conner. They are twins. Then you know about Kenzie, Finn, Elliot, Xander, and Olivia. Well Caleb, Corina, Jenny, and Danny were born!" Blake says.

"That's amazing!" I say.

"Yeah!" He agrees.

"hey I have to go. i love you big brother." I say.

"I love you baby sis." He says and I hang up. I sigh and sit down.


	5. Chapter 5

Hope's P.O.V. (5 Months Pregnant.)

It's been a month since I've been aloud to talk to my family. Blake says he told everyone what was happening and said they will find me soon. I usually get spanked and sexually abused everyday know to use my phone and laptop. I got up from my bed and went to the basement. When I went downstairs Brett and Scott Where there.

"Hey guys. I want to use my phone." I say and they grin.

"Bend over." Scott says and get his belt out while Brett gets the video camera.

"And ACTION!" Brett says and Scott starts whipping me.

WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK WHACK

"Okay now get up and suck." Scott says reviling his large dick in my face. I start sucking the dick and he moans. He grabs my head and shoves his dick in further. After about an hour of sucking he gave me my phone. I sighed in relief and went to the internet. I searched Hope Destiney Brewer.

It Read:

5 Links Are Shown For Your Search: Hope Destiney Brewer

I clicked on one of the links and it was an article from a newspaper.

June 19th 2014, Hope Destiney Brewer was kidnapped at her school or was kidnapped near her school. Hope is 14 years old and has 9 siblings. Her loving mother and father are searching for her to return. Hope is also has a boyfriend named Scott who dissapeard after she was gone for a week. He says he was going to search for her but he never returned.

Click her to read more of the article.

I sighed. 'I'm right here.' I say to myself. All of a sudden sirens blare. Scott and Brett jump up and grab me. Justin, Troy, Aaron, and Shane come downstairs while suitcases and a door opens in the back of the room.

"Whats happening!?" I yell but they ignore me. They took me throw the door and started running. After about 2 hours of running and me complaining we finally reach a door.

"Can someone please tell me whats going on?!" I screamed and they still ignored me. Scott took out a key and unlocked the door and we went threw. There was 10 doors, Scott went to the 2nd door to the right and opened it up. This went on for 30 minutes and finally we went out into the warm sun. Out there there was men with boners and girls chained up.

"What the Fuck is going on here?" I asked and looked at them.

"Here you are going to be our sex slave and we got you pregnant. Get down on your hands a knees." Justin says and i get down. They put me on a leash and i glare at them. They take me walking and everyone acts normal. After 30 minutes we reach a mansion and the sun was setting. They took me into the mansion and set me on the bed.

"On couch now!" Scott yells and I do what he says.

"What happened?" I asked confused.

"The police found us." Shane says and sighs.

"Police?" I asked and looked down.

"You will live here now. This town is called Sex Slaves. Men come here to by women." Aaron says.

"Yeah and we brought you here so you are your sex slave." Brett says.

"Dont forget she has to do what we say." Scott says.

"I do?" I asked.

"Yep! Hey I have a game I want to play. How about we make her our human pet! She has to be on the ground naked and she will be an obediant dog!" Justin says.

"Maybe we could make her our baby. You know to help with our parenting skills." Shane suggested.

"yeah!" All do them say.

"Baby?!" I ask. "NO WAY!"

"Sorry but your our baby now!" Justin says and i groan.

"Okay I need you to get on the couch." Brett says and I get on the couch.

"Now you can't talk and you do what we say. Aaron go run to the store and get diapers, binkies, baby wipes, and that kind of stuff." Shane says and Aaron leaves.

Scott goes over to me and takes off my shirt and bra. I start crying like a baby.

"Oh Hope let me help you." Scott says and starts sucking my boobs and I moan.

"I'll help too." Shane says and pulls down but pants and underwear and starts licking my pussy as I moan.

"P-please." I say as I moan.

"Remember babies don't talk." Troy says. I nod and they continue. After an hour of that Aaron comes back and they put me in diapers.

"Come on Hope time for a nappy." He says and grins.


	6. Chapter 6

Hope's P.O.V. (1 Month Later)

"WAAAAAAAWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAA!" I scream. I had a wet diaper and i hated acting like a baby. Soon Brett comes in naked.

"Hello hope." He says and strokes his cock while I cry. "Lets get you changed and fucked." He says and grins.

"Brett!" Troy says and comes in. "You know she's already 6 months pregnant. Something might happen to the baby if she has sex." Troy says.

"Fine." Brett says and puts on his shorts. He goes over to me and takes off my diaper and changes me while Troy rubs my nipples. I soon stop crying. Then i felt my baby kick. The baby just kept on kicking. Soon I felt my water break.

"Guys! The babies coming!" I screamed.

"SCOTT! JUSTIN! SHANE! AARON!" Brett and Troy scream. They all come rushing in.

"Im going to have the baby!" I screamed.

"I'll get the bathtub ready!" Justin and Shane yelled and left.

"Come on Aaron help me help her up!" Scott says and they lift me up and help me get into the bathroom.

"Please this cant be happening!" I say to myself and cry. It hurt really bad.

"Hope it'll be fine." Shane says soothing me. I started doing the breathing excersies.

* * *

6 Hours Later

"HOW COME THIS FUCKING BABY WONT COME OUT!" I screamed.

"It takes time." Troy says and Scott comes in.

"Okay lets see how far you are." He says and goes over to me.

"Kay Hopey time to push." He says and looks inside of me. I scream.

"1 2 3 PUSH!" Aaron yells and I push.

"AGAIN!" Brett yells and I do it again.

"ONCE MORE!" Justin yells and soon I hear a baby crying but there's still pounding in my stomach.

"Guys it still hurts!" I yell in pain.

"What!?" They yell.

"PUSH AGAIN!" Shane yells and after 2 pushes I hear more screaming and crying, AND still there's pounding in my stomach.

"IT STILL HURTS!" I scream panicking.

"PUSH AGAIN!" Brett yells and after 4 pushes I hear more screaming but nothing was pounding in my stomach anymore.

"Guys I still feel it!" I lie.

"You got to be kidding me." Scott mutters.

"I'm kidding." I say and giggle. Aaron, Justin, and Shane where cleaning the babies.

"Done cleaning number 1!" Aaron says.

"Would the mommy of this baby like to see it?" Aaron asked and grinned.

"Aaron just come over here." I say and grin. He went over to me and put the baby in my arms.

"Aw it's so cute. What's the gender?" I asked.

"First born is a boy." Aaron says and smiles.

"Wait what are we going to name him!?" I asked panickly.

"You can pick." Troy says.

"Okay let me think. Um. What about Simon? No. Riley? No. Kadyn? No. Wait. I got it! Why dont we name him Braden?" I ask.

"Braden's a wonderful name." Scott says and smiles.

"Middle name. Braden Cole Roman? No. Braden Traden Roman? No. Wait! Braden Skylar Roman!" I say and smile.

"First born boy is Braden." Troy says and smiles.

"Hello little Braden." I say and smile. Braden was fast asleep.

"I got baby number 2 done!" Justin says and smiles. He goes over to me and takes Braden replacing him with a new baby. Justin hands Braden to Scott.

"Justin whats the gender?" I ask.

"Boy again." Justin says.

"Okay. How about Daniel? No. Wookie? What am I thinking?! Jacob? YES! I got it Jacob Daniel Roman." I say and smile.

"So Jacob and Braden. Awesome." Aaron says.

"Here is baby number 3!" Shane says and hands the baby to Hope.

"Shane what's the gender?" I ask.

"You have to guess!" Shane says and smiles.

"Come on Shane!" I say.

"Baby number 3 is... a GIRL!" He says and laughs.

"Aw a baby girl." I say and Troy takes Jacob.

"What to name her. Okay. Ellie? Shanelle? Annalise? Sarah? Wait i got it! Scarlet! Scarlet Emily Roman!" I say and smile.

"Our triplets. Braden, Jacob, AND Scarlet." Scott says and smiles.

"Hope you should get to sleep." Troy says and I yawn.

"Yeah." I say and fall asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Hope's P.O.V. (1 Month Later)

"Hope!" Scott yells coming in my room.

"What Scott?" I ask.

"It's my turn." He says and looks down.

"What do you mean?" I ask.

"When a male turns 15 then they go to the sex slave academy. They select 80 males to make sex slaves. I might not come back." Scott says.

"But Shane's already 16." I say.

"We just got here a couple months ago. He turned 15 a year ago." Scott says and sighs.

"I'm going to miss you." I say and hug him.

"If not for you I wouldn't have my triplets." I say.

"Yeah." He says and smiles.

"SCOTT THERE HERE!" Troy yells.

"I love you." He says and kisses me. Then he kisses Braden, Jacob, and Scarlet on the forhead then he leaves. After he was gone Jacob starts to cry. I go over to him and start to rock him.

"Shhh. It's alright. I'm here." I say and he calms down. He soon falls back asleep and I put him in his basket. Braden had the blue basket, Jacob had the green basket, and Scarlet had the light purple basket. After I put the baby moniter on I went downstairs to find Brett, Troy, Shane, Justin, and Aaron.

"Hey Hope." Shane says softly.

"Hey." I say.

"Troy aren't you going to turn 15 in 3 months?" I ask softly.

"Yeah." Troy says with tears in his eyes.

"I'm glad I'm already 16." Shane says.

"Im 14 like Troy." Justin says and sighs.

"I'm glad I'm already 15." Aaron says.

"I'm sorry Troy, Justin." I say.

"It's fine." Troy says. Soon I heard crying from the baby moniter.

"I'll be back." I say.

"Let me help you." Shane says. We run upstairs and into the my room. All of them where crying.

"We need backup. Call one of the guys." I say.

"TROY!" Shane yells and Troy comes in the room.

"Yeah?" Troy asked.

"We need 3 hands." I say.

"I'll take Scarlet." I say and start rocking her.

"I call Jacob." Troy says and grabs Jacob and rocks him.

"Fine I'll get Braden." Shane says and picks him up. Scarlet soon stops crying and falls back asleep but a couple minutes later she wakes up again because of her triplet brothers.

"Shh come on Braden." Shane says then sees he needs a new diaper.

"Come on STOP crying!" Troy says.

"Cheek if he needs a new diaper!" I say and rock Scarlet. Shane changes Braden diaper and soon he calms down. The only one left crying is Braden. I put Scarlet in her basket and get Braden from Troy. Shane puts Jacob back in his basket and 2 out of 3 are asleep.

"What do you need my oldest boy?" I ask and he starts opening his mouth.

"Milk?" I ask and take off my shirt and bra. I help him latch on and he starts sucking.

"So he just needed his mama." Troy says.

"Yeah." I say and giggle. Soon he falls back asleep. I set him back in his basket and put my shirt and bra back on.

"I'm going back downstairs." I say and Troy and Shane follow me.

"I'm going to be up in my room." Justin and Troy say and leave.

"I can't believe in 4 months me, you guys, and the triplets will be left." I say and sit down.

"Yeah. Justin will be gone Thursday." Brett says.

"But that's only in 2 days!" I exclaim.

"Yeah we'll Scott is only 2 days older than him." Shane says.

"But won't I be taken away in a year? I'm 14." i say.

"No since your considered our slave." Brett says.

"I can't believe I'm going to loose my 3 best friends." Shane says And I nod.

2 Days Later

"JUSTIN THERE HERE!" Shane screams from downstairs.

"Hope just remember I love you." Justin says tears rolling down his face.

"I love you too Justin." I say and weep. He soon leaves and one of the triplets start to cry. This time it was Braden. I picked Braden up and rocked him.

"im sad too." i say and he soon falls back asleep. I put him back into his crib and fall asleep.

3 Months Later

"I can't believe today's my day to leave." Troy says and sighs

"Trta!" Jacob screams from his crib.

"Tetia!" Scarlet yells back.

"Tatura!" Braden yells.

"We are all going to miss you." I say.

"TROY!" Brett yells from downstairs.

"My Hope, Braden, Jacob, and Scarlet. I bid you goodbye." He says and runs out. I lay on my bed and start crying.

"Why?" i ask to myself. I quickly fall asleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Hope's P.O.V. (1 Year Later.)

I was on the couch in the triplets room thinking. I barley talked to Shane and Brett ever since Scott, Justin, and Troy left. Scarlet, Braden, and Jacob where now 1 year old and 4 months old.

"Mama!" Jacob says and giggles.

"Hello Jacob." I say and smile. Jacob has dirty blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He looks just like Braden. There identical and I could barley tell them apart. The only thing different is that Braden likes race cars and Jacob likes Trains, so Braden has his race care bed and Jacob has his train bed. Scarlet loves hello kitty so she has a hello kitty bed.

I've barley taken to Shane and Brett. They usually come in to see the triplets and give us food, but today I think I want to come out of this room.

"Mommy?" Scarlet asked and opened her eyes. her black hair was covering her face.

"Yes princess?" I ask and pick her up.

"Me hungry." She says.

"Me hungry too!" Braden says.

"Me starving!" Jacob says and giggles.

"Okay come on, let's go downstairs." i say.

"Yay!" Scarlet says and giggles. i lead the children downstairs and nothing was different.

"Hope?" Shane asked from the kitchen.

"Hey Shane." I say and smile.

"Woah after a year you came downstairs." He says and grins.

"Yeah where's Brett? I haven't seen him in months." I say and grin.

"He's... gone." Shane says.

"What do you mean gone?" I asked.

"He was taken by the government." Shane says.

"Your the last one? Are they going to take you?!" I ask.

"No since I'm fun last person in charge of you and the children." Shane says.

"Oh." I say quietly.

"Mama me hungry!" Jacob complained.

"Okay baby, what would you guys want to eat?" I ask.

"Cereal!" Jacob yells.

"Cereal!" Braden repeats.

"I would like French toast, bacon, eggs, and some toast." Scarlet replies and giggles.

"Woah Scarlet." Shane says and grins.

"Thank you daddy." Scarlet says.

"Wait Shane they call you daddy?" I ask and get out cereal.

"Yeah since I am there father figure." Shane says and laughs.

"Okay then that's means we have to act married at stuff for them." I say and get out 2 bowls.

"Yeah." He says and blushes.

"Okay then Shane can you make Scarlet her food while I do the boys?" I asked and get out spoons.

"Sure babe." He says and smiles. I set up the cereal and get boys. I put them in there high chairs and they start eating.

"I can't believe over 2 years ago I didn't even know you know we're married and have 3 wonderful kids." I say and pick up Scarlet.

"Yep." he says and grins.

THAT NIGHT

"Night Braden, Jake, and Scarlet. I love all of you." I say and kiss their foreheads.

"Night mama." They all reply. i put on the night light and close the door. I then go into me and Shane's new room.

"Hey Shane." I say as I see him on the bed.

"Hey beautiful." Shane said and came up to me and embraced me in a tight hug. The hug escalated quickly, moving to a soft kiss, and then getting more passionate. As we broke from our kiss, breathless, I reached for Shane's shirt, pulling it up and off. Once I had gotten his shirt off, he removed mine. By the time my shirt was gone, my hands were tugging at the buckle of his belt, trying to get it undone. I unbuttoned his button with ease and pulled down the fly. I reached for the waistband of his pants and pushed them down off of his hips. He similarly took off my clothes, pausing to undo the clasp on my bra until we both just stood in our underwear. Stepping out of that last item of clothing, we stood completely nude in front of each other. By that time, we had resumed our tonsil hockey.

It wasn't long before we were sprawled out on the bed. My eyes followed his hand as it traveled down my body, softly caressing everything it touched. His hand reached my shaven pussy and lightly stroked my mound. He used one of his fingers to lightly stroke my clit, making small circles around it until I couldn't take the teasing anymore. He stopped teasing me and directly stroked my clit, sending waves of pleasure down my spine. He then buried two of his fingers deep in my pussy, pistoning them in and out as my juices dripped all over his hand.

My hands were not idle all the while. I had reached over and taken a hold of his manhood, stroking the length of it. He groaned as I fondled the head of his cock causing him to bury his fingers even deeper into my pussy. Not wanting to cum to soon, Shane moved down my body, making me release his throbbing cock. Shane paused at my breasts, glancing up at me before he actually did anything. Once he was sure he had my full attention (as if there was any way he hadn't had it), he lowered his mouth to my right nipple, lightly licking it with his tongue. He then took it into his mouth, alternating between sucking it and flicking it with his warm tongue. All the while, Shane kept eye contact with me. He had a devilish grin on his face, and the hunger in his eyes could have written volumes. He alternated between my two breasts, pausing only to give me an even more devilish grin than he had previously.

When he looked up at me, I had my eyes closed in pleasure and my breathing consisted mostly of shudders. I opened my eyes to look down at him, only to watch him move up and kiss me. The kiss was light and quick. Shane lay down next to me on the bed and looked deep into my eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked him, grinning.

"I don't know, what are you thinking?" I knew that he was kidding. He knew exactly what he was thinking and what we both wanted to do, but both of us were just afraid to actually bring it up.

"Do you want to?" he asked me.

"Yeah."

"You sure? Cause I don't want you to just because…"

Cutting him off, I replied, "I don't want to do it just to do it…"

And he cut me off, "It's not like that, I don't want you to do it just because I want to…"

"It's not like that…I want to."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

"Ok." Brandon says and grins. Positioning his body on top of mine, he paused, "I love you."

"I love you too."

With that, he reached one of his hands down to position his cock at the entrance to my dripping pussy. He lightly kissed me as he pushed his cock into my pussy for the first time That night. I was so tight that I wrapped around him like a glove. With the first stroke, he buried himself to the hilt in my pussy. His cock stretched my pussy to its limits. With a quick intake of breath, he closed his eyes and started pistoning his cock in and out of my pussy. I wrapped my arms around his back and moved my hips to meet his thrusts. We quickly fell into a rhythm, moaning as our pleasure built.

Through our erratic breathing and the intense pleasure of our coupling, I managed to focus on his face and say "I'm glad it's you…"

"I'm glad it's you too, baby…." he groaned.

My climax hit first, as my pussy contracted around his cock, gripping it like a vise. I inhaled sharply, clinging to Shane as I had my intercourse induced orgasm. My pussy throbbed around his cock for longer than I'd ever had an orgasm last before. Right before my pussy stopped convulsing, Shane let out a long sigh as he buried his cock deep in my pussy. I could feel the muscles of his cock pumping his cum into the condom. Collapsing on top of me, we both lie panting on the motel bed. What fun the cleaning lady would have the next morning.

We lay like that for awhile, until Shane started to get soft. he soon pulled out of me And turned back to face me. I scooted over to him, spooning with him. Within minutes we had fallen asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Hope's P.O.V. (3 Months Later.)

I woke up and suddenly felt like puking. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. Shane heard me and rushed in. He quickly pulled my hair back and after what felt like 20 minutes I stopped.

"This has been happening for weeks now!" I say and groan.

"Wait Hope Isn't first sign for pregnancy is puking?" Shane asked.

"Yeah but this might mean I have the stomach flu." I say and sigh.

"I'll run to get a couple pregnancy tests while you go and watch the children. Okay babe?" Shane asked.

"Kay Shane." I say and get up.

"That's my girl." He says and grins. He quickly runs out and I go over to the triplets room. I walk in and find all of them playing.

"Hello my beautiful children." I say and smile.

"Hwi Mama!" Jacob says and giggles. He was playing with his race cars.

"Hewo Mamma!" Scarlet says. She was playing with her dolls.

"CHOO CHOOO!" Braden yells while playing with his trains and I start laughing.

"Come on want to watch t.v?" I ask not wanting them out of my site.

"Yay!" They all say and they get up. I pick up Scarlet and put her on my shoulders while the boys are on my hips. I take them downstairs and turn on the t.v. To bubble guppies. They watch the t.v. While I make them all cereal. Simplest breakfast. I put the cereal on the table.

"Mommy can me have toast?" Scarlet asked.

"Sure princess." I say and get the toaster out. I soon start making toast.

"Mama can me and Jackoe have Bacon?" Braden asked.

"Sure my princes." I say and start making Bacon. Soon Shane comes in.

"Daddy!" They children yell and giggle.

"Hello kids!" Shane says and smiles.

"I can help with the kids right now here you go." He says and hands me a bag filled with a couple pregnancy tests.

"Thanks Shane." I say and quickly go into the bathroom and take them. After a couple minutes later the results come back... Positive.

"Oh. My. God." I whisper. "I'm only 14! Hope remember you gave birth at 12." I remind myself.

"SHANE!" I yell and he comes rushing in.

"Im pregnant." I whisper to him.

"You are?" He asked shocked. Soon his shocked face turned into a smile.

"Your pregnant! I'm going to have another child!" He says and laughs.

"Yeah!" I say.

"Mama Dada!" One of the triplets call and we go back over to them.

"Yes sweetie?" I ask.

"Why both in towet room?" Jacob asked.

"Because I needed to tell daddy something." I say back.

"Oh!' they all say.

"You kids finished with breakfast yet?' I ask.

"Yep!" they all say. 'So you guys are wondering about the info of the triplets. Well here you go.'

Name (Full)- Braden Skylar Roman

Nickname: Brady or Brad

Gender- Male

Age- 1 year old and 7 months

Hight- 31 inches

Friends- His siblings

Siblings- Little triplet brother and sister Jacob and Scarlet

Parents- Me and one of the boys

Fav food- Mac and Chesse

Favorite Clothes- shorts and a t-shirt

Favorite Color- dark blue

Appearance- Has dirty blond hair that covers his eyes and piercing blue eyes.

Now here's Jacob's

Name (Full)- Jacob Daniel Roman

Nickname: Jake

Gender- Male

Age- 1 year old and 7 months

Hight- 31 inches

Friends- His siblings

Siblings- triplet brother and sister Braden and Scarlet

Parents- Hope and one of the boys

Fav food- Mac and cheese

Favorite Clothes- shorts and a t-shirt

Favorite Color- green

Appearance- looks just like Braden

Now for little Scarlet

Name (Full)- Scarlet Emily Roman

Nickname: Carly

Gender- Female

Age- 1 year old and 7 months

Hight- 28 inches

Friends- her brothers

Siblings- Jacob and Braden

Parents- Hope and one of the boys

Fav food- French Toast

Favorite Clothes- a purple dress

Favorite Color- dark royal purple

Appearance- has dark long black hair and looks nothing like Braden and Jacob. She has brown eyes.

"Hope come here for a sec." Shane calls from the other room.

"I'll be right back my babies." I say and quickly go into the other room. Shane had some blood veils.

"Shane whats with that?" I asked.

"I need to know who's the father of the children. I have all of the guys blood since Scott kept it in his secret safe." Shane says.

"I dont know Shane. You might not like the results." I say and sigh.

"I'm sure about this Hope. Trust me." Shane says.

"Okay I'll get them in one by one." I say and go over to the triplets.

"Mommy!" They say.

"Hey babies! Your daddy is going to be doing a test on you guys, but it might hurt. Okay?" I ask.

"Okay mama." The children say and look down.

"Come here Brady." I say and i take his hand. We walk back to our room and i sit Braden on the bed.

"Hope also since they havent been to a check-up before I need to give them one. I've been trained as a doctor, but this might take around 30 minutes to an hour." Shane says.

"Why?" I ask.

"Because thats how long. Also I think you shouldn't be in here while i do the tests. Okay?" Shane asked.

"Okay Shane. Bye baby." I say and smile.

"Bye mommy." He says and Shane lifts him up. I quickly get out of the room and walk over to Scarlet and Jacob.

Shane's P.O.V.

"Why mommy leave?" Braden asked and looked at me.

"Because I want to play with you." I say and grin. "But you can't tell mommy anything i do."

"Why?" Braden asked.

"Because Mommy dont want to know." I say.

"Oh. Okay!" Braden says and giggles. I go over to him and start to take off his shorts and diaper. Soon his small dick pops out. I start stroking it and he giggles.

"Dat feel good dada!" He says and giggles. I start to put his dick into my mouth and suck it. I start sucking it harder and soon he cums. I take his dick out of my mouth and take of his shirt. He was now naked. Then i started to strip and soon i was naked to. I lifted up Braden and got on the bed.

"Kay Braden now do the same thing." I say and he gets on his hands and knees and starts sucking my cock roughly.

"Harder!" I say and he goes harder.

"Now play with these." I say and hold my balls. He sucks more 5 inch dick only getting 2 inches in. He starts tugging and pulling on my balls.

"Tug harder!" I yell trying to keep my voice down. He soon tugs really hard and I moan.

"Okay Braden now put that thing into this whole." I say and turn around. I spread my cheeks and he put his dick inbetween the cheeks.

"Like this daddy?" Braden asked.

"No but the thing into my hole." I say and he sticks his whole dick inside.

"Good now go in and out." I say and he does so. I soon start moaning. After 20 minutes of that I tell him to stop.

"Okay Brady now this will hurt." I say and put him on the bed. I take out a neddle and a thing that will get the blood. I stick in the neddle and he screams and cries. After a minute I've collected all the blood i could. I take the needle out and put a band aid on him and put his clothes back on.

"Now Brady not tell mommy about us being undressed okay?" I ask and he nodded.

"Now go run along." I say and he leaves. I quickly re-put on my clothes and Hope sends in Jacob.

"Hey Jakie." I say and smile.

"Hi daddy." Jake says and giggles.

"Come on up on my lap." I say and he comes over to me and sits down.

"So Jake I'm just going to take blood from you okay?" I ask not wanting him to be like Braden.

"Okay daddy. It gonna hurt?" Jake asked.

"A little okay? You got to be daddys brave little boy." I say and he nods. I stick the needle in and he screams in pain.

"Sh it'll be over before you know it." I whisper and soon i was finished.

"Okay daddys finished. Go back to mommy and your brother and sister." I say and he quickly runs off. After a couple minutes Scarlet comes in.

"Daddy?" She asked as she closed the door.

"Yes Scarlet?" I asked.

"Why Brady cry?" Scarlet asked.

"Because I need to stick a needle in you but that dosent mean i dont love you or that i dont care about you." I say.

"Oh." She says.

"Come on baby girl." I say and pat my knee.

"Okay daddy!" She says and hopes onto my knee. I take a needle and quickly put it into her.

"IT HURT!" She screams and cries.

"Sh I'll take it out in a minute." I say and do as i said.

"Okay Scarlet I'm done. Go to your brothers. Tell mommy to come in." I say and she leaves. I quickly put all the blood one by one, that where in the vile, into the machiene. Soon Hope comes in.

"Hey Shane. Did the results come in?" She asked. I looked at the machiene and a paper came out.

"Yeah it's right here." I say and take the paper.

"It reads:

Scott: No Blood Match

Justin: No Blood Match

Troy: No Blood Match

Brett: Blood Match

Shane: Blood Match

Scarlet: Blood Match

Jacob: Blood Match

Braden: Blood Match." I read.

"So that means your the father of Scarlet!" Hope says and hugs me.

"Yep! And Brett is the father of the boys. At least he got to watch them grow up until they where 8 months!" I say and grin.

"Yep. I love you Shane." Hope says.

"I love you to Hope." I say and place a kiss on her lips.


End file.
